


you pretty thing

by unhappyrefrain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Desperation Play, Ferris Wheels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, is there a tag for ferris wheel sex, no? okay, stop commenting on his hand lotion touya just likes to keep his hands soft goddammit N!!!!!, what's better than this just gays being gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyrefrain/pseuds/unhappyrefrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You. You think this is--"<br/>"Don't get me wrong. I don't," N says, one hand wrapping around Touya, with that unreal half-grin on his face, "intend to share."</p>
<p>(In which N remembers every anniversary of everything ever, and Touya is too cute for anyone else to deserve to hear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pretty thing

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back in isshushipping hell and it's only been two days holy shit
> 
> fav headcanon: touya carries around hand lotion. not even for sexual purposes. he just always has since he was a kid. he likes having soft hands. you never know when you might need hand lotion, after all
> 
> "don't forget your hand lotion" - touya's mom probably

Nimbasa City is wide, loud and bright underneath them. Tonight, the sky is clear, and neon lights illuminate everything, a forest of fairgrounds stretching over what seems like half the city. If Touya looks closely, he can make out the glint of stars past the plexiglass windows, though they're blurred in the striated way the light filters through.

Touya is watching the Ferris wheel rise. The gentle creaking of the frame, the quiet way their car swings, off-balance with the weight of two people on one side, is buzzing in his chest. N couldn't bear to sit on opposite sides, so Touya had moved close, forgoing the traditional reach-over-and-kiss method in favor of the warmth, the press of two bodies, reassuring on each other.

N's hat is resting crooked on his head. He hasn't brushed his hair in hours, and the new humidity of spring is getting to it. Touya nudges him, buries his fingers into the ends of N's hair, where it's knotted and full of split ends.

"Haircut," Touya mumbles. It's probably a part of a longer sentence, but he doesn't bring his voice high enough for it to make sense.

"No," N shakes his head. "My hair is _fine_."

"You're so stubborn." Touya sighs, leans his head against N's warm shoulder. N wraps his arm around Touya's waist, pulls him in, leaves a kiss at the tip of his nose. "I bet you don't even remember what today is."

"It's been exactly three years since the first time we went on this Ferris wheel together. Do you think I forget about dates?"

"Now that I think about it, _you_ don't," Touya shrugs. "You're the one obsessed with numbers. The first thing you ever said about this goddamn Ferris wheel was something about numbers."

"Do you want me to quote it for you?"

"No! No," Touya says, adamant, shoving N away playfully. "That was the old you. You're... different now."

N thinks about this for a moment.

"Am I... that different?"

He rests his hand over Touya's, and half-sighs. The wheel rocks as they slowly ascend, the lights through the plexiglass growing smaller.

"Yeah. I don't know why, I just..." Touya scratches the back of his head, like he always does when he's insecure. "I just think you wouldn't say the same thing now."

N's lips pull into a smile.

"I... I wonder," is all he says.

Touya doesn't let him go on-- their lips come together naturally, as if nothing had been separating them in the first place. N breathes light into the kiss, and Touya can feel the flutter of his eyelids when he breaks off.

There's a quiet creak, a click of gears, and the wheel stops.

Touya expects it to still have far to climb-- after all, he _has_ been distracted-- but when he blinks, gets far enough from N's face that he can see anything else semi-clearly, Nimbasa is high and dizzy below him and looking straight down gives him nothing but the frame of the wheel. _Oh my God_ , he thinks.

N hasn't noticed yet. He hasn't noticed much at all-- he's been looking fondly at Touya's face the whole time, as he usually would. But Touya turns to him, one part afraid and three parts excited, and says, "The wheel. The wheel, it--"

"Aaaaattention, ladies and gents!" comes the shout through a lossy megaphone. N winces at the sudden sensory jab, and Touya's hand closes over his. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, but there's been a bit of a... technical difficulty. We might be stuck for an hour at most--" --a collective groan rises through the wheel-- "but Nimbasa is looking great tonight, so enjoy the scenery while it lasts!"

N is looking at Touya now, fully aware of the situation. There's something in his gaze-- half-lidded, heady-- that makes Touya's pulse quicken.

"We are... thinking of the same thing, correct?"

N's register is low, his voice breathy. Touya swallows, then looks up at him through his bangs, and feels something beautiful and terrifying there in N's eyes.

"Yes," Touya whispers, "yes, we are," and slides into N's lap to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

Touya vaguely decides that the cars on this Ferris wheel aren't built to take two people on one side, but that's only when he's half-dressed, with N's hands warm on his chest, rocking desperately in N's lap. N's hair has fallen gentle and heavy around them, a curtain as Touya leans up for another kiss, deep and sweet, and Touya twines his fingers in it, sighs gently into N's mouth.

Touya is shivering, biting down whines as N's fingers run over his chest-- god, he _knows_ how sensitive he is, how even the lightest brush of skin on skin can send Touya into quivering jolts of pleasure-- and untangling his fingers from N's hair, he decides that it's not fair at all if only one of them is half-dressed. He unbuttons the top of N's shirt, panting into his shoulder when N's hands slide down to the slight curve of his hips.

N does it for him, holds his head back to make sure Touya can't take it off by himself. His thumb brushes over the bone of Touya's cheek, and slowly, _teasingly_ slow, undoes the buckle of his belt, lets the front of Touya's pants fall open.

"Hn," Touya tries, his hands grabbing for purchase on N's shoulders, trying to pull himself back so he can at least be able to undress himself, but N doesn't let him. He seems content with letting Touya off little by little, stringing him along like this, and it makes Touya's stomach curl. Dimly, he realizes that the windows are open, and although their car is too high for anyone to see into, they still might be heard. N is trembling slightly, but the corner of his lips are curved into a smirk, and Touya wonders if he's actually getting off on this.

He ruts his hips down experimentally, and N gives a choked whine and a breathy laugh.

"You. You think this is--"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't," N says, one hand wrapping around Touya, with that _unreal_ half-grin on his face, "intend to share."

" _Ah_ \-- ngh-- _N_ ," Touya chokes. The way N looks at him, captivated, stunned, almost possessive, has him doubled over in N's arms, slumping against his broad shoulders. "That's-- that's-- _ah_ \--"

"Selfish of me?" N is _smirking_. Touya's knees feel like jelly; he's given in, already, so easily to N's touch, and he can't believe himself. "I don't want people to hear those noises you make."

"Why," Touya manages to fire back, "'m I embarrassing?"

"No," N murmurs, still stroking Touya to full hardness. "They're mine, and mine alone."

Touya wants to come apart right there and then.

"You're-- insufferable," he pants, his hips bucking into N's hand, body trembling. "Please. Don't-- make me beg."

N says nothing to that, gropes around for a second in Touya's jacket.

"In... in the inside pocket," Touya pleads.

" _Now_ who's the insufferable one?" N half-jokes, but his voice comes out as a husky taunt, and he can feel Touya _shiver_ at the sound of it. He eventually finds the bottle of hand lotion, uncaps it as deftly as he can with one hand, and lets the last button of Touya's pants slip through. They land soft on the floor beneath the seats.

Touya hisses through his teeth as N prepares him-- he's already quivering with need, and attempts to rock himself on N's fingers, desperately trying to find friction. N keeps him still, breathes deep the scent of Touya's hair as he's propped up on N's lap, legs wrapped around his waist. N is gentle with him, as he usually is, and Touya's face flushes a deep red when N brings him closer in, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheeks. He's been waiting long enough. N will grant his wish.

Slowly, Touya lowers his hips, and N pushes up into him, the warmth almost overwhelming. Touya's whole body is shaking, and he lurches forward on N's lap, wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, mouth open, eyes fluttering closed. He moans, low and lovely into N's chest.

Gravity has never been so wonderful. N has always found it troublesome, the idea that a force stronger than his will would forever keep him grounded, but here it's letting him reach deeper into Touya as he rolls his hips on N's lap, melding them as close together as humanly possible. N twitches his hips, lets his hands come up to thread through Touya's hair.

"N..." Touya whispers, a breath, a whine. " _Please_ , move."

"I wasn't planning on letting you do all the work."

Touya clings, legs tight around N's hips, as N cants up and into him. His face flushed, his mouth open-- N can't help but watch as Touya's expression goes from one of tension, to one of liberated pleasure, bouncing on N's lap, open and so, _so_ beautiful. The night twinkles around them, lights from all corners of the city shining down on Touya's soft hair. To N, he looks like an angel, fragile skin and soft lips and divine warmth.

A groan rises from N's throat. His pace is steady, rhythmic. Touya's head is thrown back, his hair falling from his eyes. N pulls him in by his waist, kisses his neckline, leaves a bright red spot at the dip of his collarbone.

Touya like this is perfect. Touya is always perfect.

The kiss they share is open-mouthed, craving, deep with want. Touya's fingers are back in N's hair, lithe body swaying in his embrace. N listens closely; in the spaces between Touya's ragged breaths, he can hear the words, the single letter-- "N, N, _ah_ , oh _God_ , N--"

The car is rocking, back and forth, suspended precariously by some equation; N can't remember what. The swing of the car is giving him a different angle, though, and Touya is crying out, tight and hot around him-- N can't think, can't control his own movements as he bucks up heatedly and shivers, hard, before Touya lurches over him with a spasm and a shout and then he's losing all coherency, free falling, letting go. 

N has always had a need for control. Control over his body, over his circumstances-- he's been a puppet for so long that having autonomy is a survival tactic for him. But he feels like he's dying, he feels like he's losing his  _mind,_ and for some reason, it's not scary. Somehow, right now, he's _free._

 

* * *

 

Touya's harsh breaths bring him back to half-consciousness, fuzzy lights outside the car shining insistent into his eyes. N rouses, spent, satisfied, Touya still heaving on his lap.

"The announcer. An hour, or, something--" Touya blinks, tries to pull his shirt back on. "Ah."

"Hm?"

"I. Can you. Check the time."

N does. 9:50.

"We got stuck at maybe 9, so that means... that means... Touya put your clothes on," he stammers.

Touya has already buckled his belt, shrugged his jacket on. He looks disheveled, blissful-- anyone not oblivious to their relationship could probably tell what just happened, but N suddenly doesn't mind. That, and the swell of a hickey on his neck.

"You're the one talking."

N starts, and his hands fumble trying to button up his shirt. Touya sighs and does it for him.

 

* * *

 

  
  
They leave the Ferris wheel with trembling steps, not quite used to solid land after around an hour. Bianca and Cheren are waiting for them on the dewy grass.

"Hi, Touya! Hi, N!" she waves, bouncing excitedly on her heels. Cheren gives him a look up and down; Touya nervously scratches the back of his neck.

"Bianca," he finally says.

"Yeees?"

Cheren says nothing, but the glare he gives her makes Bianca bust into giggles, and successfully tells Touya and N the whole story. 

"I couldn't help it!" she shrieks, running her fingers over the button of the Pokéball in her hand. "Panpour  _thought_ it was a good idea to short it out, so..."

"You know you did it on purpose," Cheren scolds. He's looking at Touya with double the intensity, evaluating the messiness of his hair, the fact that one of the buttons on his jacket is wrong. 

"What are you staring at, nerd?" Touya chuckles, and N's hand is warm in his grasp. "You _jealous_?"

" _Oh my God_ ," Cheren groans, placing his head in his hands. "Come on, let's just go home."

"You are jealous!" Bianca crows happily.

"I am _not!_ "

Touya just laughs, and laughs; and after a moment, N laughs too.

 

 


End file.
